


never believe anything else

by nandaink



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Origin World! Jonas, Origin World! Martha, Origin World! everyone, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season 3 Spoilers, except there's nothing to be fixed other than my emotional damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandaink/pseuds/nandaink
Summary: In every reality, Jonas and Martha are inevitable.In this one they finally get some rest.
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald/Martha Nielsen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	never believe anything else

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read I have to say I'm taking complete poetic license due to how S3 EP8 emotionally damaged me :)
> 
> Enjoy some fluff.

A hymn of chaos. That's all that could be heard, filling the entire vehicle and echoing out to the streets.

"Magnus, hand me that! Immediately! Would you kids stop f-" the poor teacher in charge looked down, her eyes meeting a tiny hand tugging her sleeve.

"Miss Koch, I wanna go home."

The little girl could swear she was about to hear a _“me too”_ , but all the distraught woman did was nod and send her back to her seat, seemingly unable to handle any more riot. So she went, dragging her small feet towards where she'd come from and knowing for a fact that the noise wouldn't stop. Because it never did.

She sat there quietly, debating whether to ask if any of her classmates had a phone she could use. _That's stupid, could I even talk to them? Sigh_. Her brother didn't have one, that she knew, and she wouldn't dare ask his friends. The bus took off and, for a few minutes, she took the opportunity to admire Winden through the window, gazing at its endless rain.

Then she heard something.

"Hm?"

"I- uh, I said hey. Is everything alright?" his voice cut through the haze. A small boy with dark hair flopping over his forehead.

"I think so, I’m just-" she hesitated before saying, "I'm just homesick".

"Oh, okay," he looked away, the sounds swallowing his words.

The sounds wouldn't stop, she remembered, knees fidgeting in response. They wouldn't stop. Until-

"By the way, I'm Jonas."

"I'm Martha."

—

"From then on, I knew that nothing changes. That all things remain as before," the girl seemed to mull on those words, as if they held a peculiar meaning, exclusive to her. That was when she noticed Jonas in the shadows of the audience.

Maybe not exclusive, though he couldn't point why.

"The spinning wheel turns, round and round in a circle. One fate tied to the next. The thread, red like blood, that cleaves together all our deeds. One cannot unravel the knots. 

But they can be severed. He severed ours, with the sharpest blade. Yet something remains behind that cannot be severed. An invisible bond," she recited the words like second nature, words spilling with ease. Martha had talent. 

That made the boy tremble, although only slightly, as she fixed her eyes on his. It could've been her blond curls resting on her shoulders, but it seemed like a silly reason to be giddy _. An invisible bond,_ that sentence was odd.

The crowd broke out into applause as he stood there startled. Soon he joined the cheers, but the cast was already down between the seats, the girl circled by friends and family and Katharina handing her flowers. He tried to approach the group, but Martha was so deep inside he couldn't possibly get a word from her, so the boy finally walked towards the exit door.

“Jonas, wait!” 

He pivoted his head, “Hey-“

“The lake, 7 p.m.”

Jonas nodded, suppressing a smile.

—

There was a rippling in the grass,, that’s how she noticed his presence before human warmth grew closer.

“First of all, you did fantastic. Ariadne suits you,” the boy spurted, which evoked a laugh from her, a refreshing, resounding laugh.

“Thank you, really,” she returned, eyes softening.

With Jonas already sitting by her side, both of them ogling the undulating waters, Martha couldn’t help feeling a sense of safety, a kind of comfortable acceptance only time present could bring. She wondered if it was because of all their years spent side by side, up close or from afar. If this could be different, perhaps less of a homey world if the third grade field trip hadn’t happened the way it did, with him catching her anytime she fell.

Then Jonas smiled, and the answer was in his eyes.

“I have something for you.”

“What a coincidence,” said Martha with a grin, “I happen to have something as well.”

Soon the boy held a thin red string in his hands, a circular pendant hanging from it and glistening in the faint light. He tied it around Martha’s neck.

“Is it St. Christopher?”

“St. Anthony. Mom passed it on to me,” he said, “now it’s yours.”

“Jonas, it’s beautiful. Are you sure Hannah’s okay with it?” 

“Of course she is,” he giggled.

Martha then reached her hand inside her pocket.

“Here.”

It was a brown notebook, with not much special to it at first glance.

“You can write our story, _we_ can,” she elbowed him.

He opened it on the first page, and nestled against the paper was a quote in squiggly handwriting.

_September 25th, 2037_

_To new beginnings._

_– M_

That caused him to smile, and he added:

_September 27th, 2037_

_Martha Albers_

_We are a perfect match_

“Never believe anything else,” she finished, starry eyed.

“How did you know what I was about to write?”

“Déjà-vu.”

And she was right. All the scenes in this familiar movie played out as they always had. Immutable yet ever-channging, like wildlife freed from its cage admiring what once had been its home. 

_Never believe anything else_

_– Jonas Woller_

Then he leaned closer until there was no space between them left, and in that fraction of a second, Martha couldn’t brush off the feeling that every atom of their bodies was exactly where it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did use Albers and Woller and switched their hair colors, haha don't we love the origin world?


End file.
